Will You Marry Me?
by Yamihara Sakura
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau ingat besok hari apa?"/ "Hn,hari kamis"/ "Huh, Sasuke-kun. Aku sebal padamu"/ Sebenarnya aku tau apa yang di maksud besok oleh Sakura, tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, hingga membuatnya menangis. Maafkan aku Sakura. /(fict for SasuSaku FanDay. RnR please :) )/
1. Chapter 1

**Will You Marry Me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Hallo minna-san, Yami datang dengan fict baru Yami untuk merayakan SasuSaku FanDay. Semoga berkenan untuk membacanya.**

**Happy Reading~~ .**

**.**

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau ingat besok hari apa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku ketika kami duduk di bawah pohon halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hn,hari kamis" Jawabku sambil memejamkan mata menikmati suasana.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun. Aku sebal padamu" Ucapnya kesal, mungkin karena jawabanku tidak memuaskan pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak membalas gerutuannya, dia pun diam dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Udara terasa sejuk karena hari ini cuaca tidak begitu panas. Aku menikmati suasana saat aku bersantai di bawah pohon dengan kekasihku. Ya, gadis yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku adalah kekasihku. Kekasih yang amat kucintai selama tiga tahun ini, walau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi, dari sikapku padanya, menandakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Bolos, aku menyeretnya dan membuat kami bolos di pelajaran terakhir. Entah mengapa, saat ini aku sangat ingin bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun... apa kita akan selamanya bersama?" Tanyanya sambil mengeratkan tanganku dalam pelukannya, seakan-akan jika ia melepaskannya, aku akan pergi jauh.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam dan memikirkan pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suaranya yang menjadi sendu. Membuatku mau tak mau membuka mataku dan menatapnya.

"Sakura, jangan kau tanyakan itu lagi padaku. Mengerti?" Ucapku membuat dia menatap mataku dalam.

"Aku... akuu hanya tidak mau berpisah darimu" Katanya sambil menunduk.

"Akku.. hiks,aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, hiks sangat.." Ucapnya kini sambil menahan tangis.

"Aku tau itu Sakura. Berhentilah menangisi hal sekecil itu. Kita sudah besar dan beberapa bulan lagi kita lulus" Ucapku lagi. Kini Sakura akhirnya menangis.

"Apakah itu hal kecil Sasuke-kun? Apa kau begitu tidak peduli" Sakura berkata dalam tangisnya sambil menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini" Aku memang tidak peduli dengan perempuan. Tapi dia, dia kekasihku. Hanya dia yang dapat membuatku lemah dengan tangisnya.

Sakura masih menangis, bahkan kini tersedu-sedu. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku pun meraih tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kita pasti bersama, jangan kau fikirkan hal-hal negatif" Ucapku mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Aku terus memeluknya hingga ia berhenti menangis. Ku lihat wajahnya, cantik, tapi ada bekas jejak tangisan disana. Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya tertidur dalam pelukku.

Aku menggendongnya dengan bridal style, membawanya ke mobilku. Aku tak peduli jika sekarang belum bel pulang sekolah. Yang kufikirkan, kekasihku dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Sesampainya di mobil, aku mendudukannya di samping tempatku. Aku pun menyalakan mobil dan melesat pergi dari sekolah. Aku akan membawanya ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakura

'Tokk...Tokk...Tokk...' Suara ketukan pintu.

"Iyaa, sebentar" Ucap seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Siang Baa-san" Ucapku ramah pada Ibu Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kenapa pulang cepat? Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ayo masuk" Tanyanya sedikit panik ketika melihatku menggendong Sakura.

Ibu Sakura mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku segera membawa Sakura ke kamarnya yang sudah ku hafal letaknya, karena aku sering berkunjung kesini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke? Apa Sakura sakit?" Tanya Ibu Sakura ketika aku selesai meletakkan Sakura di kasurnya.

"Ia tak apa-apa Baa-san, Sakura hanya tertidur" Balasku sambil melirik Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah, arigato Sasuke. Kamu disini saja dulu, Baa-san akan mengambilkan minum" Kata Ibu Sakura dan hanya ku balas anggukan.

Ketika Ibu Sakura menutup pintu. Pandanganku beralih kembali ke Sakura. Aku sangat senang menatap wajahya, ia memiliki banyak ekspresi yang sangat ku suka. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Memegang tangannya lembut agar ia tak terbangun.

Tiba-tiba, sebersit ide muncul di otak ku. Sebenarnya aku tau apa yang di maksud besok oleh Sakura, tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, hingga membuatnya menangis. Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku pun mengeluarkan handpone I-phone 5 ku dan mengetikkan pesan.

'_To : Dobe'_

'_Temui aku di Ichigo Cafe jam 7 ini' Send._

"Kan akan mendapatkan kejutan besok, Hime" Ucapku pelan sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Ibu Sakura yang membawa cemilan dan Es Coffee kesukaanku, ia atau karena ketika berkunjung Sakura selalu membuatkanku jus tomat atau coffee.

"Ini Sasuke minum dulu" Ucap Ibu Sakura ramah, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

30 menit setelah Ibu Sakura membawakanku makanan dan minuman, sudah satu jam aku disini. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 16.05. aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura, aku mengecup keningnya sebentar. Aku pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Baa-san, aku pamit pulang" Aku berpamitan kepada Ibu Sakura.

"Cepat sekali Sasuke, Sakura belum bangun?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Belum, mungkin dia kelelahan. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu Baa-san" Ucapku sambil ber- _ojigi_ pada Ibu Sakura,

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sasuke. Terima kasih telah mengantar Sakura" Ucap Ibu Sakura dan kubalas anggukkan.

Aku pun menuju mobilku yang terparkir di halaman rumah Sakura dan melesat meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Rumah Sasuke

Sudah pukul 18.40, aku sudah siap dengan kaos putih dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Aku pen segera menuju Ichigo Cafe menemui Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu" Ucapku pamit ketika melihat Kaa-san baru pulang bersama Tou-san.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Menemui Naruto" Ucapku singkat.

"Baiklah, hati hati nak" Kata Kaa-san dan aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai balasannya.

Aku pun menaiki mobil Lamborghini Murciealago berwarna merahku dan segera melesat meninggalkan rumah.

Sesampainya di Ichigo Cafe aku langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan memuja perempuan yang diberikan padaku. Di depan pintu, ku melirik seluruh ruangan dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Tumben, kau datang lebih awal" Ucapku ketika ku akan duduk disana.

"Memang tidak boleh? Nih, aku sudah memsankan minuman" Ucapnya sambil mendorong pelan gelas yang berisi jus tomat ke depanku.

"Hn" Balasku singkat lalu meminum minuma yang telah di pesan Naruto.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa kau menyuruhu ke sini Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampangnya yang penasaran mengapa aku memangilnya kesini.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk besok, pulang sekolah" Ucapku singkat yang tambah membuatnya penasaran.

"Bantuan apa Teme? Kau membuatku penasaran" Ucap Naruto.

"Ajak Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari juga" Ucapku tanpa menjawab mengenai bantuan apa yang ditanyakan Dobe di depanku ini.

"Oh, Teme. Sahabatku tercinta. Bantuan apa yang kau maksud?" Ucapnya sedikit keras hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke tempat kami.

"Ck, sial. Kau membuat kita malu Baka" Kataku kesal karena tingkahnya yang membuat kami dilihat banyak pengunjung di Cafe ini.

"Salahmu yang tidak mengatakan bantuan apa yang kau minta, Teme" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Jangan menunjukku seperi itu Dobe" Ucapku kesal karena dia seenaknya menunjukku dengan tangannya.

"Oh Teme, ka benar-benar akan kusumpahi di peluk Karin si gadis gila itu di lapangan sekolah jika kau tak memberitauku sekarang. Kau membuatku membatalkan kencanku dengan Hinata. Dan sekarang kau membuatku kesal. Lama-lama kau kucium disini" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan sumpah serapah yang di keluarkannya untuk ku. Membuat aku sweatdroop mendengarnya.

"Tarik ucapan sumpah bodoh itumu Dobe" Ucapku kesal denga sumpah yang dikatannya. Jika itu dengan Sakura, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi dengan Karin? Perempuan fanatik yang terus mengejar-ngejarku, lebih baik aku mati.

"Ya, jika kau akan mengatakan hal yang membuatku datang kesini sekarang juga" Kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ck, baiklah..." Ucapku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat sehingga memotong perkataanku.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu, Hinata, Ino dan yang lainnya untuk...

~tbc~

**Untuk apa ya? Ada yang bisa menebak? Hahaha... entahlah, Yami juga tidak tau untuk apa #dihajar masa. **

**Yami membuat fict ini untuk merayakan SasuSaku FanDay. Jadi untuk semua SasuSaku Lovers di manapun berada, Yami mau mengucapkan "Happy SasuSaku FanDay. Semoga couple ini makin membahana. Hohohoho...".**

**Silahkan di review ya dari newbie-newbie sampai ke senpai-senpai, sampai sensei pun juga boleh. Tolong beri kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun ya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Marry Me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

_._

_._

.

Malam pun menjelang pagi, langit juga masih gelap, walau tidak begitu gelap. Cicitan burung terdengar pelan tapi merdu. Seorang gadis yang masih menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut nyamannya, mungkin ia masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Tak lama, tubuh gadis yang diselimuti selimut bercorak bunga sakura itu pun bergerak pelan. Selimut pun tersingkap, menampilkan separuh tubuhnya dan kepalanya. Surai merah mudanya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya masih menampilkan rasa kantuk, tapi itu tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang cantik dan mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Huh, kenapa cepat sekali pagi? Seingatku aku baru tidur beberapa jam lalu" Ucap gadis itu kesal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ibu Sakura –Mebuki Haruno- dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Kaa-chan.." Ucap gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Sakura dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"Hari ini kau sekolah. Cepat mandi dan bersiap jika tidak ingin terlambat" Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil membuka gorden kamar anaknya yang masih tertutup.

"Ya.. baiklah, apa boleh buat" Kata Sakura dengan terpaksa turun dari kasur nyamannya.

"Oh ya, pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Dan nanti malam, kita akan mengunjungi rumah Sasuke untuk..." Jelas Ibunya ketika ibunya membereskan tempat tidur Sakura.

"Rumah Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura senang dengan suara keras yang memotong perkataan Ibunya.

"Ibu belum selesai bicara Sakura" Ucap Ibunya kesal karena anaknya memotong perkataannya.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Lanjutkan Kaa-chan" Ucap Sakura antusias dengan perkataan Ibunya.

"Kita akan menghadiri acara pertunangan Itachi. Sasuke meminta kita untuk datang" Jelas Ibu Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk manis.

"Memang kapan Sasuke-kun memberitahu Kaa-chan? Dia tidak menceritakannya padaku" Ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kemarin, ketika mengantarkanmu yang tertidur. Sudah sana cepat mandi" Kata Ibu Sakura sambil melangkah keluar kamar Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ibunya menjadi merona, mengingat kemarin ia tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

Di sekolah...

"Sakura..." Teriak seseorang ketika Sakura turun dari mobil yang diantarkan Tou-san'nya. Sakura pun menoleh yang melihat dua sahabatnya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Pagi Ino, Hinata" Sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi juga forehead" Ucap Ino sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Pagi juga Sakura-chan" Kata Hinata yang juga membalas sapaan Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas, mereka pun menuju tempat duduknya. Hinata duduk bersama Ino di depan samping kanan bangku Sakura. Sakura sendiri duduk di barisan paling belakang dengan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kau datang ke acara pertunangan Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Ino yang sudah duduk di depan meja Sakura bersama Hinata.

"Iya, apa kalian juga di undang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iyaa, aku, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari juga di undang" Jelas Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Itachi-senpai, akan bertunangan dengan Konan-neesan kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu Hinata, kalau bukan dengan siapa? Dengan Naruto?" Ucapa Sakura bercanda, membuat Hinata merona mendengar nama Naruto.

"Bagaimana kita membeli gaun setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku setuju saja, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan memberi pesan pada Kaa-chan... aku akan ikut juga" Ucap Sakura riang.

"Hai gadis-gadis" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru datang dengan Sai.

"Naruto, dasar baka. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik" Dumel Ino.

"Hehehe, Hai Hinata-chan" Naruto menyapa Hinata dengan semyum khasnya.

"Haa..hai.. Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata dengan suara gugupnya.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke tidak datang?" Tanya Sai yang melihat bangku sebelah Sakura kosong.

"Entahlah, dia tidak menjemputku pagi ini. Ku kirim pesan tapi tak di balasnya" Kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Sasuke sedang ada urusan, semalam dia mengatakannya padaku" Kata Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ohh... baiklah" Balas Sakura singkat.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran segera di mulai. Sakura pun duduk sendiri sambil berfokus pada pelajarannya.

SKIP TIME

"Sakura, ayo.." Teriak Ino di depan kelas dengan Hinata.

"Iya, tunggulah sebentar" Ucap Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino karena ia masih membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat Ino seperti buru-buru.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sakura dan Hinata. Kau pulanglah duluan Sai" Ucap Ino sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya singkat.

"Hei, apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bo..bo..." Ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Tidak, kami hanya akan pergi bertiga. Kalian pergilah sendiri" Ucap Ino cepat memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Ayo, Sakura, Hinata" Kata Ino sambil menyeret dua sahabatnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai.

"Sai..." Ucap Naruto menggantung. Sai yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh ke Naruto.

"Kekasihmu pelit. Huwaaaa" Ucap Naruto dengan teriakan gaje, membuat beberapa murid lain menatap ke arah mereka. Sai yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya sweatdroop ria.

"Ayo Sai, kita bersenang-senang" Kata Naruto dengan senang.

"Tidak dengan orang tak normal sepertimu" Tolak Sai mentah-mentah.

"Ah, kau sama saja seperti mereka" Kata Naruto kesal dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Lebih baik, dari pada kau. Rubah tak normal" Ledek Sai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar mayat hidup berjalan" Teriak Naruto kesal dan berlari mengejar Sai.

.

.

.

Sakura dan dua temannya menuju Mall di pusat kota Tokyo. Mereka menaiki mobil Ino untuk kesana. Selama dijalan, mereka menyanyi lagu yang di putarkan di radio mobil Ino. Kadang mereka juga bercanda atau saling meledek satu sama lain. Hingga 20 menit di perjalanan dari sekolah ke pusat kota Tokyo, mereka pun sampai di Mall Konoha Trade Center. Ino pun memakirkan mobilnya. Mereka pun turun.

"Baiklah, kemana kita pertama?" Tanya Ino dengan seringainya.

"Kita hanya membeli gaun, bukan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, seperti tidak tau Ino-chan saja. Hihihi" Ucap Hinata sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ya, kalau datang ke mall, siapa lagi si Ratu Belanja yang akan menyeret sahabatnya kesana kemari secara gila. Hanya Ino" Jelas Sakura sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hahaha, kalau kalian sudah tau. Ayo cepat masuk" Kata Ino girang dan langsung menarik dua sahabatnya ke dalam mall.

Mereka pun memasuki mall terbesar di Tokyo itu. Ino menarik mereka kesana sini. Dari butik satu ke butik lainnya. Hingga satu jam, mereka hanya berkeliling di dalam mall itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari. Padahal banyak butik terkenal yang berjajar disana.

Hingga satu butik bernama 'Blossom Paris' dengan dekorasi yang cantik, perpaduan antara Jepang dan Paris. Ino pun langsung menarik sahabatnya masuk kedalam butik tersebut.

Mereka berdecak kagum dengan interior butik tersebut. Elegant, glamour dan manis menjadi satu untuk menggambarkan interior butik tersebut.

"Permisi, nona-nona. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan seragam lengkapnya ketika kami masuk.

"Hmm... apa gaun yang cocok untuk kami? Khususnya untuk gadis ini?" Ucap Ino sambil menyeret Sakura.

"Kami ada beberapa rekomendasi yang saya kira akan cocok untuk nona semua" Ucap wanita tadi dengan name tage 'Shizune'.

"Baiklah, boleh kami lihat?" Tanya Ino. Memang, dalam urusan fashion, Ino lah Ratunya.

"Silahkan ikut saya nona" Ucap Shizune dan berjalan menuju suatu ruangan.

Mereka pun menuju suatu ruangan mengikuti wanita di depannya. Ketika mereka sampai, mereka berdecak kagum dengan banyaknya gaun-gaun yang terpajang indah di berbagai patung manekin.

"Silahkan, kalian memilih. Ini desain terbaru kami" Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

Mereka pun berpisah untuk mimilih milih gaun pilihan mereka. Ino dengan cepat menemukan gaun pilihanya, dan mencoba mencocokkan dengan tubuhnya. Hinata sudah menemukan pilihannya, tpi masih melihat lihat gaun yang lain. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia memang jarang berbelanja, tapi selera fashionnya juga tidak kalah. Sakura masih mencari gaun yang kira-kira akan cocok ia kenakan.

Sakura mengitari patung-patung manekin yang terpajang dengan gaun-gaun indah. Dari gaun yang panjang, lebar, hingga pendek, Sakura lihat. Hingga dia menemukan dua gaun yang menurutnya paling manis. Gaun panjang dan gaun pendek, ia bimbang. Pasalanya ia menyukai kedua gaun itu, tapi tak mungkin ia membeli dua.

"Sakura, kau sudah menemukan pilihanmu?" Tanya Ino yang ternyata sudah memilih satu gaun dari sebanyak gaun disini, begitu pula Hinata yang menenteng paper bag.

"Belum, tunggu sebentar" Sakura masih berfikir mengenai kedua gaun terebut. 15 menit kemudian ia pun memutuskan memilih gaun yang pendek.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura" Ucap Ino kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu Sakura.

"Tak apa Ino-chan, mungkin Sakura-chan memilih dengan sangat baik" Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe, maaf. Membuat kalian menunggu lama. Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada di mall itu. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang, karena sudah terlalu sore. Ino pun mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya kerumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata ketika mobil Ino berhenti di depan rumah Sakura dan Sakura pun turun.

"Sampai jumpa forehead. Nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan ke rumahmu untuk meriasmu" Kata Ino.

"Hahaha... baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati ya" Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke mobil Ino yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi kediaman Sakura. Setelah dilihatnya mobil Ino telah menjauh. Sakura pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura..." Panggil seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Eh,,, Tou-chan" Ucap Sakura dengan cengirannya.

"Dari mana kau, nak?" Tanya Ayahnya ketika melihat anaknya membawa paper bag cukup besar.

"Membeli gaun Tou-chan" Jawab Sakura.

"Tou-san, Sakura sudah pulang ya?" Teriak seorang wanita, dari arah dapur.

"Iya, baru saja" Balas Ayahnya.

"Suruh dia cepat bersiap. Jam 7 nanti kita akan berangkat" Kata Ibu Sakura dari arah dapur, entah sedang apa.

"Sudah sana Sakura, kau bersiap. Dua setengah jam lagi kita berangkat" Kata Ayah Sakura menyuruh Sakura untuk cepat bersiap. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hati-hati ketika menaiki tangga, nak" Ucap Ayah Sakura memperingatkannya.

.

.

Di Kamar Sakura...

Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyambar handuknya. Ia memasukin kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. 20 menit, Sakura keluar dengan wajahnya yang segar.

Ia membuka lemari dan memakai pakaian dalamnya. Sakura pun membuka paper bagnya, mengambil gaun yang tadi dibelinya bersama Ino dan Hinata. Sakura menatap gaun itu dan tersenyum sambil merona, entah apa yang di bayangkannya.

Sakura memperlihatkan dirinya di cermin besar kamarnya. Senyumnya mengembang, mengetahui bahwa gaunnya pas dengan tubuhnya. Gaun berwarna merah muda seperi rambutnya. Gaun sepanjang 10 cm di atas lutut dengan tanpa lengan, tapi memakai tali yang akan terikat di leher Sakura. Bagian bawah gaun itu mengembang dan berenda. Ada corak bunga sakura di begian bawah gaun itu. Di bagian pinggangnya ada pita yang cukup besar berwarna putih dengan sedikit kelap kelip menghiasi pita itu.

Sakura mencoba memutar tubunya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang. Ia tak menyesal memilih gaun ini. Gaun yang sangat indah menutunya. Ketika masih bercermin, suara mengagetkanya.

"Sakura... Ino sudah datang" Ucap suara Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Iyaa, Kaa-chan. Biarkan dia masuk" Balas Sakura cukup keras agar Ibunya mendengar suaranya.

Tidak beberapa lama, Ino dan Hinata masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura yang melihat pintunya terbuka, langsung menoleh.

"Ahh... forehead. Gaunmu manis sekali" Ucap Ino kagum.

"Iyaa.. Sakura-chan. Gaunnya indah sekali" Hinata pun memuji gaunnya.

"Arigato, ne. Gaun kalian juga indah" Balasku memuji gaun yang dipakai kedua sahabatku.

"Nah, Sakura. Kami sudah siap, hanya kau yang masih memakai gaun tanpa riasan. Kini biar aku dan Hinata yang mengurusnya" Jelas Ino.

"Iya, Sakura-chan tenang saja" Kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk senang. Ia pun membiarkan sahabatnya merias dirinya. Hinata merias wajah Sakura, dan Ino mendandani rambut Sakura. Sakura cukup penasaran bagaimana riasan sahabatnya. Ia percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan memberikan dirinya yang terbaik.

Cukup lama juga Ino dan Hinata merias dirinya, membuat ia sangat penasaran. 5 menit setelahnya, Hinata selesai merias wajah Sakura. Ino hanya menambahkan hiasan kecil di rambut Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura. Selesai" Ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Sakura-chan pasti penasaran dengan penampilan Sakura-Chan kan?" Kata Hinata menuntun Sakura menuju cermin.

Ketika Sakura memutarkan tubuhnya ke cermin. Seketika bibirnya terbuka sebagai tanda bahwa ia terkejut dengan penampilan dirinya.

"Apa.. apa benar ini diriku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Wajahnya di rias dengan warna pink tipis, sehingga tidak menutupi kecantikan naturalnya. Bibirnya di poleskan dengan lipsgoss pink. Rambutnya dibuat ikal rapi di bagian tengah hingga bawahnya dengan jepitan pita cukup besar terjepit di rambutnya. Cantik itulah gambaran dirinya sekarang.

"Iyaa, forehead" Ucap Ino.

"Arigato, ne. Ino-chan, Hinata-chan" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang menambah manis dirinya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat. Baa-san mungkin sudah menunggu dia bawah" Ucap Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata benar. Ayo Sakura" Mereka pun turun dari kamar Sakura.

Ketika mereka sampai dibawah. Sudah ada Ibu dan Ayah Sakura, Sai dan Naruto pun sudah datang. Mereka memuji Sakura. Sakura benar-benar cantik malam ini menurut mereka. tak ingin berlama-lama, mereka pun segera berangkat.

20 menit selama di perjalanan untuk sampai ke kediaman Uchiha. Mereka pun turun, sudah banyak orang yang hadir disana. Dari keluarga besar Uchiha, kolega-kolega Uchiha sampai ke teman-teman Itachi dan Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura turun banyak mata memandangnya kagum dan terpesono. Hingga tak jarang yang mengajaknya berkenalan, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat datang Haruno" Ucap pria tegas, Ayah Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih Uchiha" Balas Ayahku, lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Lain halnya dengan Ibuku dan Mikoto Baa-san. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Ah, ini kah Sakura calon menantuku?" Tanya Mikoto Baa-san sambil tersenyum sumeringah.

"Tentu, dia cantik bukan?" Kata Ibu Sakura senang.

"Sangat cantik. Sasuke-kun pasti senang melihatmu" Ucap Mikoto Baa-san.

'_Ah, aku lupa. Dimana Sasuke-kun? Aku merindukannya' Batinku. _

"Ayo, acara akan segera dimulai" Ucap Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sakura dan Ayah Ibunya mengikuti keluarga Uchiha sampai di panggung kecil. Fugaku Jii-san naik ke panggung kecil itu dan mengucapkan kata sambutan untuk dibukanya acara malam ini. Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, Itachi Nii-chan (begitu Sakura memanggilnya) menaiki panggung itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya" Sapa Itachi-nii dan dibalas mereka semua yang datang.

"Terima kasih kasih sudah menyempatkan datang dalam acara pertunangan di keluarga Uchiha. Kami berharap agar acara ini berjalan dengan lancar. Terima kasih. Untuk ini saya, persilahkan Sasuke untuk menggantikan saya" Ucap Itachi-nii, kemuadian meninggalkan panggung. Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan karena ia sedang mengobrol dengan Ino, Hinata dan Konan.

"Selamat malam" Ucap Sasuke dan dibalas semua orang.

"Seperti sebelumnya, terima kasih telah datang dalam acara ini. Saya tidak akan berlama-lama. Pertunangan ini bukan pertunangan Itachi-nii. Tapi pertunangan saya dengan seseorang yang saya cintai. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Malam ini juga saya akan melamarnya. Ia adalah... Sakura Haruno" Ucapku diakhir sambutanku. Hingga semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, rupanya dia tidak mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan. Aku memang sengaja memelankan suaraku, hingga menyebutkan 'Sakura Haruno' aku memperkeras suaraku. Dan kulihat ia terlonjak kaget karena tepuk tangan yang meriah dan menyuruhnya maju ke panggung bersamaku. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tetap melangkah maju menujuku.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura pelan ketika sudah berada di sampingku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menyeringai tipis. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba aku bersimpuh dengan menekuk satu kakiku di lantai, seperti seorang pangeran yang akan memberikan hadiah ke putrinya, sama sepertiku.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Ucapku sambil memperlihatkan cicin berlian berwarna putih padanya dengan senyum lembut yang ku berikan. Dia pun terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Ku lihat ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Yes, i will marry with you, Sasuke Uchiha" Dan saat itu perasaanku seperti terbang bebas di awan. Hatiku berbunga-bunga mendengar jawaban Sakura. Aku memakaikannya cincin itu pada jari manisnya dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya. Aku berdiri dan Sakura memakaikan cincin satunya ke jari manisku dan tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Aku merasakan basah pada tuxedo yang ku pakai, ku tau dia menangis bahagia. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu Sakura.

Chup~~ ku kecup bibirnya yang selalu membuatku tergoda. Tepuk tangan semakin meriah. Setelah 2 menit, ku lepas ciumanku dari bibirnya. Membuatnya merona seperti kepiting rebus, dan aku menyukainya. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukku.

Aku Sasuke Uchiha mencintainya dengan tulus...

.

.

.

~OWARI~

_FLASHBACK..._

"_Jangan menunjukku seperi itu Dobe" Ucapku kesal karena dia seenaknya menunjukku dengan tangannya._

"_Oh Teme, ka benar-benar akan kusumpahi di peluk Karin si gadis gila itu di lapangan sekolah jika kau tak memberitauku sekarang. Kau membuatku membatalkan kencanku dengan Hinata. Dan sekarang kau membuatku kesal. Lama-lama kau kucium disini" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan sumpah serapah yang di keluarkannya untuk ku. Membuat aku sweatdroop mendengarnya._

"_Tarik ucapan sumpah bodoh itumu Dobe" Ucapku kesal denga sumpah yang dikatannya. Jika itu dengan Sakura, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi dengan Karin? Perempuan fanatik yang terus mengejar-ngejarku, lebih baik aku mati._

"_Ya, jika kau akan mengatakan hal yang membuatku datang kesini sekarang juga" Kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada._

"_Ck, baiklah..." Ucapku._

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan cepat sehingga memotong perkataanku._

"_Aku meminta bantuanmu, Hinata, Ino dan yang lainnya untuk membantu membuat kejutan untuk besok" Ucapku sedikit memelankan suara._

"_Memang kau mau mebuat kejutan apa Temen?" Tanya Dobe makin penasaran._

"_Aku akan mengadakan pertunangan dan melamar Sakura" Jelasku singkat dengan seringai tipis._

"_APA? Secepat itu?" Kata Naruto keras membuat pengunjung lainnya menatap kami untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku hanya menatap sabar dengan tingkahnya yang membuatku jengkel._

"_Lalu untuk apa kau membutuhkan bantuan Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari?" Tanya Naruto._

"_Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Dia mengusulkan untuk membuat acara pertunangan palsu dengan mengatasnamakan Itachi-nii yang akan bertunangan" Jelasku lagi._

"_Aku besok tidak datang ke sekolah. Katakan pada Ino dan Hinata untuk merahasiakan ini semua, dan suruh mereke untuk membantu mendandani Sakura. Datang ke rumahku jam 7. Mengerti?" Jelasku lebih panjang dari sebelumnya._

"_Aku mengerti, lalu Temari?" Tanya Naruto._

"_Minta padanya untuk membuat dekorasi di taman belakang rumahku. Selesai" Ucapku mengakhiri rencanaku. Cukup haus untuk menjelaskan itu semua, aku pun meminum coffee ku._

"_Baiklah, akan ku bicaran mereka malam ini" Kata Naruto._

"_Hn, kalau begitu. Aku pergi. Dan terima kasih, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya._

"_Ya, tak masalah, Teme" Ucap Naruto cukup kaget karena Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih hanya untuk rencana kejutan Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan caffee._

**Ya, alhamdulillah, fict twoshoot ini akhirnya selesai. Gimana minna-san? Cerita anehnya? Kurang benarik? Maaf untuk kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Yami kurang teliti, apalagi typonya bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Sekali lagi,Yami ucapkan "Happy SasuSaku FanDay" untuk semua SasuSaku Lovers dimanapun berada. Hehehe...**

**Silahkan di review ya dari newbie-newbie sampai ke senpai-senpai, sampai sensei pun juga boleh. Tolong beri kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun ya. Sampai jumpa di fict Yami berikutnya.**


End file.
